Sweet Dreams
by Sasu-cakes was here
Summary: Fukukoda Akari, Airi Hotaru, Kayata Kuze and Kayata Kaito all have dreams, these dreams draw them to Saotome Gauken, a place where they can achieve these dreams. But capturing you dream is not that easy, well not that easy with ST RISH as a rival. Will they fulfill their dreams or will it crash and burn in their faces. OCxNatsuki OCxTomochika OCxHaruka
1. The Beginning: AkariHotaro

Akari shivered as she stared at the fast moving snow outside the sleek black car. She averted her eyes to her counterpart Hotaro who was sleeping like a bear in winter, if a bear had pink fur and snored quite cutely. She shook him awake and he grumbled a lazy "what is so important now!" his pink eyes glared at her, they were half shut, but glaring none the less. Akari pressed her face to the window and said with awe in her voice "it's snowing". Hotaro laughed at the silly reason he had been woken from his fifth beauty nap that day. Suddenly the car screeched to a stop, and Akari was sent flying from her place by the window. She got up and her quick anger flared. She opened the door of the limousine to inspect why they had been stopped. Their chauffeur, Tanaka-san, was coaxing a little girl who had slipped in front of the car "I could have crushed you little one" he said. The girl had a tear stained face. Tanaka helped her to her feet and she went running again. Akari stood in awe of the little girl, could she really walk the streets alone or….was she lost. Akari got back in the car and they resumed progress. "What happened" asked Hotaro is he dusted snow of her auburn hair. "We almost crushed a little girl" she said with little interest in talking to him, she was still asking herself whether they should have helped the girl if she was in fact lost. Confused about the whole experience she stuffed her face with a bag of chips hoping that the little detour wouldn't make them late. Because she had heard that bad things happen to those who are late.

Le gros time skip

" Oh my god Hota-kun!" Akari's brown eyes widened in wonder at the massive school,the only thing she could think of that was anywhere close to it was her own home. Only when he didn't respond did she realise he was missing. She looked around, no sight of him anywhere. She sighed, she was now lost. She was about to shout his name when he tapped her shoulder. She practically fainted of fear, then regaining composure she questioned him "where did you go". He sighed than said "I have good news and bad news", Akari pouted and muttered "already". They walked into the courtyard where the entrance ceremony would soon commence. "The good news is" he began "you no longer must hear me snore, you have a new roommate called Mirami Kagawa". "And the bad news" she questioned, he hesitated for a while "you're in S class I'm in A class" . "Whaaaa" she began but was interrupted. By a man in a suit announcing the entrance ceremony. Suddenly a man shouted from the top of the roof. Akari fainted in surprise. It was all to much

-hotaro-

He sat down at the back of the class, avoiding the stares of multiple girls. He hated the way his hair was a delicate pink, it attracted too much attention to him, but he would have to get used to the attention. He wanted to become an Idol, the type of Idol his mother had described to him. the ones that didn't let fame get to him, the ones like his dead father. A red headed girl tapped his shoulder and he woke up from his daze. "Hn" she laughed at the way he was acting, he sighed and said "how many hours till lunch, I want to take a nap, I'm Airi,Hotaro by the way. But my adoptive sister calls me Hota-kun" she smiled at him, "Tomochika Shibuya, there is still a few hours to go, I love your hair, did you dye it" he shook his head as a no. Tomochika looked towards the front of the class and waving goodbye to him. He was intrigued by the way she hadn't asked about his past at the mention of his adoptive sister. He got up from his seat to follow her she was talking to another boy and girl. He caught her eye as he approached and she smiled again. "Haruka- chan, this is Hota-kun,"

-akari-

Akari, whom had adopted Hotaro's 10 beauty naps a day had her face on her desk dreaming away about the snow on the day of the entrance exam. She was awoken by the shouts of none other than Kurusu Syo. Lifting her head from her desk grabbed the nearest book and though it at him with all the force she could muster. "Shut up, Chibi-chan!" She yelled half heartedly. "Chibi…MY NAMES KURUSU SYO NOT CHIBI" he yelled at her, she gave him a looked through half lidded tired eyes "you're 100cm tall, that's the same hight as a chibi, I'm 126 but at least I'm not 100" Syo slammed his hand on his desk "I,m 140! You're shorter than me!" Akari stood up on her chair "no you're not!". That attracted the attention of Jinguji Ren " She wins this round chibi" he smirked. Akari sat back in her chair and put her face on the desk. Ren kneeled in front of her desk "and what might your name be?" Akari removed her face from the table and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew who he was, Ren Jinguji the womaniser, he also just happened to be from a rival business group, but obviously he didn't know who _she _was because Hotaro was older and therefore deemed the heir. " I see you're a little tiger" he chuckled, no longer interested she stuck her face back to her desk. But right at that moment Hyuuga- sensei walked in, so her beauty nap was over. He read roll call "Fukukoda, Akari" "here" she muttered just loud enough for him to hear her.

La petite time skip

"But there is one rule" began Ringo

" that must NOT be ignored" continued Ryuga

"NO LOVE ALOWED" said both

" boy girl relationships a strictly prohibited and offenders of this rule will be expelled immediately!" Hotaro couldn't believe his luck, he wouldn't have to defend his sister after all. Akari was overjoyed and as ten others whined she whispered "hell yeah" under her breath, Jinguji couldn't make her like him.

* * *

Akari Fukukoda

Age: 16

Birthday: March 25th( Aries)

History: She was born into a rich family but has always liked the simple way of life. Her mother was an Idol and her father the owner of Japans second largest company. She met Hotaro when she was at a day care centre at age 3, she was really eager to become his friend due to them being very different. When they got picked up at the same time, her mother was surprised to see Hotaro's mother whom turned out to be an old friend of hers. Later that week Hotaro had began to live with them but Akari was never told why. Her skin has bronzed almost permanently due to her love of swimming.

Track: Idol/ Composer

Instrument: Piano, Guitar, Violin ( she plays 3 others but not as much)

Notes: considered to be tsundere, doesn't like being called cute

Love interest: you'll see

Hotaro Airi

Age: 17

Birthday: June 7th ( Gemini)

History: He is the child of an undiscovered Idol and an enthusiastic composer, they barely had money to raise him, but they just managed to get through the first year when Hotaro's father died in a train crash. His mother than quit her job in the national orchestra and became a florist but still composed songs in her free time, which was almost none due to having to work over time. When he was four years old at the day care centre his grandparents owned he met Akari, she stalked him the whole day and when the day ended he was glad to see his mothers blonde hair swaying in the wind out the window. As she walked in a lady with electric blue hair did the same, when they saw each other they talked for what felt like hours to young Hotaro who was getting stared at by Akari. When the women stopped talking and had exchanged numbers, the blue haired woman picked up Akari and left. The next day, there was no day care and Hotaro was left with Akari whilst his mom went to audition to be in the prefecture orchestra. Before she left Hotaro stole a CD with one composition on it from her bag. That morning was the last time he saw her.

Track: Idol

Instrument: Cello

Notes: his personality can violently switch, his songs can also become quite creepy

Love interest: you'll see


	2. The Beginning:KuzeKaito

Kayata Kuze had passed the entrance exam, fair and square and had rightfully gotten a spot in A class. In this point of time he was three hours late, all because of one blonde haired blue eyed freak, Kayata Kaito. His brother. His TWIN brother. Why his brother had made them late dear reader, I don't think you want to know. "Ku-kun calm down its only three hours..." Kaito trailed off looking at his brother who had now taken the wheel, his face was cherry red and his knuckles where white as he clutched the steering wheel "BAKA" Kuze yelled in response, his blood pressure was high. 22.335 seconds later they finally arrived at the school. They were stopped by a security guard. "Welcome to the Saotome Academy, you are more than 3 hours late and you expect to be a student of this school" the guard scoffed at them. "ne, Ku-kun let's turn back, we can come back next yea-" Kaito was interrupted by his brother's dark aura. "Baka tare, ne? [1]" He questioned his honey sweet voice bleached the bitter taste of the bitterest coffee. The guard almost fainted when Kuze turned to look at him. "Open the gate...NOW!" The guard didn't hesitate for a second, and soon they were inside the school. "G-gomen watashi wa baka yaro[2]" Kaito said as they entered the school building.

When they eventually located the A class more time had elapsed (10 minutes 45 seconds as Kuze had counted). So as they opened the door they took everyone's attention off a Nanami Haruka whom was struggling to read music. "wha? Oh! You must be Kayato Kuze, and Kayato Kaito, I hope you do realise you're almost four hours late right?" Ringo sensei enquired. Kuze glared at Kaito whom replied "y-yes ma'am" Ringo looked at him, his face was more than angry as he said "Do you not know of the great Tsukimiya Ringo". The glare he had given Kaito made him recoil in fear, amazement, and most of all horror. "Gomen…" Tsukimiya- sensei signalled for them to sit down. They took their places on either side of a boy with cotton candy pink hair. He looked at the sleepily shrugged his shoulders and concentrated his eyes on the front of the classroom, Kaito decided to make conversation "yo! I'm Kayata Kaito and he's Kayata Ku-kun nice to meet y-" "I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF YOU KNOW!" Kuze screamed at his brother in a whisper. Then he turned to the pink head. "Kayata Kuze, composer" the pink head laughed under his breath then replied "Airi Hotaro, idol, nice to finally meet my roommates"

The twins blinked "roommates" they questioned. Hotaro chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, all three of us I don't know how it happened but, roommates" Hotaro told them. Kuze almost fainted he would be bunking with his brother. He held his head in his hand completely dissatisfied.

|||||||||||||||Sweet*Dreams|||||||||||||||

Akari's fingers left the keys of the piano as the last lyric escaped her lips. Everyone in S class was amazed at her skills but not so much her teacher. "That was an excellent example of a mediocre performance" Hyuga-sensei commented. Akari stood up abruptly as her eyebrow twitched "Mediocre!? I doused my heart into that piece" she yelled harshly. Hyuga-sensei stared her down and she did the same to him "You lacked eye contact with your audience, some of your words were muffled, you slurred your notes so they mixed together, should I continue?" Hyuga-sensei said. Akari broke eye contact and went back to her seat cursing under her breath. 'It was all that Jinguji boy's fault with that stupid look he was giving me' she thought to herself as a note was dropped on her desk. Curious she flipped it open, _well done little tigress _it read. Akari gagged as she ripped the note viciously and threw an even more vicious look at Jinguji's head. 'Baka yarou[3]' she thought to herself. Jinguji looked at her and winked, her heart skipped a beat and her tan face became red "dammit" she murmured to herself why was this happening to couldn't he do this to someone other than her.

Hyuga-sensei continued the lesson by telling them their first assignment "all you have to do in you composer idol pairs is make a song to test your skills. I've put up a list of pairs chosen randomly, its due in three days" the few members of S class grumbled. Akari was the first to check the list but nobody was paired up with her. She went to question Hyuga-sensei about it. "I don't have a partner" she told him he scowled at her "you're a composer and an idol, go figure" he replied. Akari was pissed off she had three days to compose and right lyrics for a song. What had she gotten herself into wanting to be a composer an idol at the same time? She had wanted to be self-sufficient and here was her opportunity. In the end she decided she was going to spite her teacher and do excellent all by herself - although she's never done anything by herself. She turned to her teacher "arigato gozaimasu[4]" he was shocked as she smiled at him with what looked completely genuine before walking away. Akari sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands now all she cared about was what time lunch started.

|||||||||||||||Sweet*Dreams|||||||||||||||

At lunch Akari began to search for Hotaro, but being short, easily confused and clumsy, it was a difficult task for her. When she finally found him he was surrounded by people she had never met. As she approached the group of A class students a tall yellow haired boy stared at her, when she got closer to the group she heard him murmuring things like'fairy' or 'pixie' or 'kitten'. When she finally reached the group the boy looked as if he had made the worlds biggest decision. "AALLLLIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE" he began to run towards her and it was too late when she finally noticed he was talking to her. He pulled her into the world's biggest bear hug " I'm -ack- not -ack- Alice…" her lungs where emptied by those three words. " oh, sorry" the boy let go of her and Hotaro approached the two "nacchan that's my little sister, Akari". Akari was on the floor in the fetus position whispering "I feel so violated" Natsuki leaned over her her scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, you're just so cute I thought you were my new born kitten, Alice". Akari got up dusted herself off and walked away, she wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

1. Baka tare, ne?= are you and idiot

2.G-gomen watashi wa baka yaro=Sorry, I am an idiot(harsh version of the word idiot)

yarou=Idiot(harsh)

gozaimasu=Thank You very much


	3. Song Writing

Akari sat in one of the vacant music rooms playing with various melodies, all of which she hated. She slammed her forehead on the piano keys creating a chaotic sound. "What type of song do I want" she questioned herself, although she already knew the answer, one like her mother's. "Maybe it's the instrument" she thought out loud proceeding to pick up her violin. She tried a few once again she was completely dissatisfied with the results. She tried and tried till her fingers felt like bleeding, she dropped the purple instrument on the floor. She fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands "I can't do it, I really can't do this, I'll never be as great-" "Take that back" Akari looked up to see Ren standing in the doorway. She quickly sprung to her feet avoiding his gaze "what do you want Jinguji". He smirked and entered the room looking down at her, she avoided his eyes "I just want to help you". She looked him directly in the eyes, hers of bronze-gold fighting back tears. "I don't need help, especially your help". Ren could only watch as she placed her purple instrument back in its case and walked away. " hey, Akari, think with your heart" Those we're the last words she heard from him before she ran down the hall.

Akari sat on a bench by the lake as the sun set, her ears where completely oblivious to every sound around her. All that mattered was the music in her ears, the music of her mother.

-flash back-

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, I wrote a song for you, Okaa-san" Akari ran out of the room clenching a piece of paper, her nurse following her "Kari-chaan come back your mother is busy!". Akari ignored her and continued running. She heard her mothers voice behind a set of double doors and pushed them open with all the force she could open. "Okaa-san" her mother turned in shock as every photographer and reporter noticed the little girl calling for her mother. "HOSHI-sama you have a child?" Before Akari could hear her mothers reply she was removed from the room by her nurse.

-present day-

Akari removed the earphones from her ears and sighed, that was part of the reason why she was sitting on that bench at that very moment. She had been the one to spoil her own life. That was when she spoiled her life and became an idol.

-flash back-

Akari Setsuko Fukukoda had suddenly become known around the media as HOSHIKO all because of one fatal mistake made by little Kari-chan. She stood alongside her mother as she was bombarded with questions. "HOSHIKO-chan how was the entrance exam by your standards?" She responded quite coolly "enjoyable" " HOSHIKO-chan how do you feel about attending the same school with those who oppose Fukukoda Corperation" "I regret to say, I don't feel intimidated by such" " how many days till departure HOSHIKO-chan" "three". The media shot question after question for about an hour or so when the last question "Your grandmother was a composer and your mother is an Idol, what is your track HOSHIKO-chan" Akari was silent for a moment before announcing her decision. "Both"

And that was how she got herself into this mess.

|||||||||||||||Sweet*Dreams|||||||||||||||

Hotaro sighed as his roommates began the battle of the bunk beds. They where just about to start row round three when Hotaro snapped. "I HATE ARGUMENTS SO I SHALL DECIDE" when the twins heard him they suddenly shut up and nodded their blonde heads. "Who was born first" both the Kayata brothers raised their hands, and thus the battle of big brothership began. The pink head simply punched a crater in the wall and they where quiet again. " I have made my decision, Kuze on the top Kaito on the bottom" the twins did not hesitate to listen to his commands and soon fell into position. Hotaro smirked, he loved being the boss.

After setting up the boys all gathered on the floor to discuss none other than their song. "So, composer dude, what have you got" Hotaro questioned the green eyed brother. Ku-kun hesitated before answering "I got noting Taro-sama". Hotaro turned to the blue eyed of the two, who of which was glaring at his phone with a grin. "And you, annoying singer dude" Kaito-kun only glanced up from his phone for a moment of a second before replying "nothing". Hotaro face palmed they where nowhere and not moving. Maybe Akari was having better luck writing and composing her song.

Deciding to take charge Hotaro spoke up. "What kind of song do we wanna write" he questioned the Kayata twins. They looked at him for a second before answering in unison "a song that causes total chaos". Hotaro nodded his head and replied."so lets listen to chaotic songs then, I have these American songs called screamo, how 'bout we listen to them" the twins nodded and Hotaro stood up and stretched before looking for his music player. He search his bed, his cello case, in his pillow and basically everywhere on his side of the room. After about twenty minutes when he was on the brink of giving up he stuck his hands in his pocket and there it was. He sat back on the floor whilst looking for the song. Kayata Kaito and Kayata Kuze couldn't help but peer over his shoulder to get an idea what his music library was like. The result surprised them greatly, he easily had nine hundred song on the one small device.

When Hotaro finally pressed play the whole room was filled with screaming, not just from the song but from the twins as the ushered him to turn it off because it was way too loud. When he finally complied to their wishes he asked them what they thought the group should do. "How 'bout we write some sort of love song" Kuze offered up his Idea and the others couldn't help but accept it. "So how many of us have ever had a girlfriend" two of three raised their hands. "Wha-? Ku-kun's never had a girlfriend?" "No way, Kuze you're a dating virgin?!" " SHUT UP". After the insults fun poking and laughing was over they got serious again. "Taro-kun, with you girlfriend how did the kisses feel" Kaito questioned his roommate and Hotaro did not hesitate to answer " her kisses where almost forceful but they where so full of passion they left me wanting more, they tasted like vanilla". Kaito nodded his head "turn that into a lyric". Hotaro looked out the darkening window for a while before replying slowly "Is it ok to love you?/ In the trembling night/It's as good as it is, deeply/ The familiar maddening lips I've gotten used to/ I am your vanilla". His roommates where amazed and overjoyed at his lyrics. "Taro-kun that was awesome!" Hotaro smiled before replying "I think we have a lyric writing strategy"

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont down the lyrics the belong to Gackt


End file.
